Just Survive 32 Days
by YohoAruto
Summary: It goes on like any other day in New York. I do include the random two guys that suddenly dropped in the middle of the night. I simply have to just survive with this.
1. Strange Visitors

Me: It would either be a one-shot or a two-shot or a full blown out chapter story, idk XD. Idk XD. All is good I guess. It's just that I kinda wanted to write this for some reason or another.

Zoro: Random inspiration or something like that?

Me: … *slap fish on his face*

Zoro: *ish slapped with fish* OUC- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT FOR?

Me: Random inspiration =D

* * *

><p>1. Strange Visitors<p>

I supposed I could say that it would start out like any other day in New York City. I mean, it is New York City; who knows what is going on behind the curtains of tall buildings. Like how there is always the chance that some kind of scientist are making some kind of mutant turtles or rats in their labs. Or that an alien is actually among us and is somehow hiding behind a top-business façade having New York under his grasp. Maybe someone is bringing an over-sized gorilla to New York. Or how that there is a guy in blue and red tights swinging around from buildings to buildings. And there is the occasional person who can hear the voices of hearts.

Oh wait, that's me.

I remembered that as I was little, I hated going outside. I hated people practically. Because I would unintentionally hear the voices of hearts that I didn't want to listen to. It took me years to get used to it. It took me more years of my kind parents to try to convince me to get me out of the house and start going to school. And now I'm older but my ability still does give me a headache.

It was useful at times for I can always tell what my customer wants exactly (I owned a pastry shop), even if they didn't know it as well. It would've frightened them and they would forever never appear in my shop again; or it would've warmed their hearts and I would have them as regular customer every time. Usually, I would frighten them out of my life. But the shop is thriving; but I just announced myself as the wonders of New York City. Well, freaks as most would say.

People would then have heard of me and my powers, asking for help on what decisions they should make on one of their tragic points of life; asking **me** what **they** should do. I would kick them out. If they got really persistent, then I would truthfully tell them what the voices of their heart said. They either thanked me; or rather that they would be infuriated and cusses 24/7 at how I am a witch who didn't understand anything. Since it would be bad for business if people kept telling others that the owner is a witch, I tried kicking them out more often and became more persistent of their pleading. It is not my fault that there are those who denied what their heart is telling them, no matter how painful it is.

So I get strange visitors every day; nothing new. Heck, I wouldn't be surprise if 6 feet cockroaches came into my shop drinking French coffee.

So, it is safe to say that these two specific visitors gave me little to no shock whatsoever.

It was the middle of the night and I was so blissfully sleeping the nighttime away. And trust me on this one; not even an earthquake can deter my heavenly slumber. But apparently, if you flash some light on my face; that would wake me up. For some reason, I could not sleep when there is even a weak shine of light in the room.

So the sudden big flash of light that randomly came into my bedroom pretty much woke me up. And then as quick as it came, it disappeared; a loud thump and two voices that were either cussing or saying something in a familiar language were easily heard with the sounds of busy New York City.

I flickered on my lamp's light only to be face to face with a straw hat which is being perched down by a hand. I didn't bother to see who the hat belongs to and turned off the light.

Eh. This could wait in the morning.

Apparently, the same two people couldn't and turn back on the lamp's light.

The one with the orange hat tried to say anything but his mouth was left open after a very dark and threatening glare went towards him; courtesy of me.

Now there was a whole lot of silence. Apparently, these two knows not to mess with a woman when she's this cranky, judging by their immediate responses to my glare.

They flinched as I flip the covers off my body and hopped out of my bed, their eyes following my movements as I stomp out of my bedroom. Then I soon after reappeared and threw a couple of blankets and pillows at them. As indication that I want no part of this until there was actual sunlight (I would say light but this is New York City we are talking about) shining from my window, I immediately hopped into my bed and turned off the lamp.

The younger one seemed rather dismissive of his current situation about being in an unknown place with an unknown person and followed my lead on getting some shut eye. Why fight it?

The older one looked about ready to complaint. To me about where they are and what situation they were in or about how the younger one seemed a bit too relax about this; it could be either. I was about to throw the nearest thing I have with me –which is an extra pillow in my bed –just to shut him up but something suddenly changed in his posture and he randomly dropped to the ground. And both of their snores were loud and clear.

I was completely unaffected by how disturbing their snores are and fell asleep once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 :<strong>

We all look at each other around the kitchen table this morning…

Well, the youngest of us was joyfully eating the breakfast that I made for him and I was sipping on some hot coffee while reading a random magazine that I just got out…heh. Another topic about how Selena is being hated by Justin Fans. Don't people have better things to do than to strike about who he's dating with? Really, if he wanted to date her, the fans should actually be happy that he's happ-

A loud slam interfered with my thoughts and I sighed as I look at the rather elated –not to mention topless –man in front of me. Though I did notice how his plate was empty already.

When he spoke, I raised an eyebrow and almost sighed inwardly. Yep, I thought so. They're speaking in Japanese. No, I understand what they are saying and I know how to answer back to them. Apparently, I wanted to take French back in my high school years and accidently taken Japanese. Well, at least I can say that the class wasn't a total lost.

Sheesh, the guy looked like he was about to fly off the handle. In one way, I couldn't blame him. He suddenly drops in the middle of the night having no clue to where he is or how he exactly got here. And I'm just here making it as if they were meant to be here or something. I was never one to panic when the situation has gone…well, weird. They do look oddly familiar though.

While the older one is still ranting and the other one sneaking over to my fridge; I looked at the clock, seeing that I still have time before work to hear their part of the story. Fair enough.

While I turned back to the shirtless one, I kicked the fridge door close as a warning that he should not mess with my fridge. Imagine my surprise when I found out that his head was stuck and his neck was stretching to impossible lengths just to get out. I could hear the older one facepalming.

After getting the one with the straw hat out of the fridge, I leaned back and put away the newspaper.

"_Ok."_ I voiced out in Japanese. _"Start talking from the beginning, leave no details. From then on; I will make the decision whether to kick you out or not."_

They didn't like the fact about the possibility of me kicking them out and I could tell from their expression –and because of my little special power –that they, mostly the older one, was thinking of whether they should lie to make it more believable or pitiful enough for them to get my compassion to let them stay. And they did just that.

But there was a flaw to their plan. One should not let the one with the straw hat lie for he literally, without a doubt, couldn't lie to save his life. And while I stared at them with a "you have to be kidding" look, the older one then remembered that the teen couldn't lie and facepalmed once again. It looks like he is in the state to smack or choke the boy.

With an innocent smile, it wasn't hard to say: _"Try lying to me again and I will make sure to hog tie the two of ya and throw you out of the window."_

It was not hard to find out that we are 10 stories above the ground. I'm pretty sure that the rubber kid can survive but the other one? Not so much really. Then again, if this kid is practically made out of rubber, who knows what kind of ability the guy have?

Knowing that lying would surely just bring more unneeded confusion and frustration to their currently situation; they decided to actually tell the truth.

I wasn't sure what to make of it when they told me that they were pirates. And from how they were about to save this "Vivi" girl's kingdom from certain destruction from one of the Seven War Lord (The young one panic at the reminder but I was able to calm him down with the new pastry that I made yesterday) while the shirtless one is just looking for a man named "Teach" or something familiar to that or some sort. And they were just sleeping inside their ship (Called 'Going Merry' I think. He did suddenly say that in English) and sadly found themselves in my apartment… And that their name is Ace and Luffy. What kind of name is Luffy?

I would call them crazy but then again; I saw ninjas hopping on our roofs and a naked man saying that "The end is coming!" so I guessed I couldn't call them that. They obviously seemed saner than the naked man that I would usually pass by on the way to work.

Though why does "Sea King" sound familiar? A new pastry that I wanted to make or something? Then again, fish inside a pastry doesn't really sound so good.

Speaking about pastry…

I stood up from my chair, ignoring the calculating look on the elder's expression and the curious look on the younger, and grabbed my jacket, keys, and a pepper spray. Not that I need it of course; I could practically flip the person of whoever tried to touch me behind the back but it could be a good precaution.

I looked back at the two, thinking about what to do.

"_I'll let you stay during the period of when I'm gone. Don't be surprise if I do, in fact, kick you out."_ They didn't look happy about that but they seem to know not to make me angry for some reason or another. What? Did they expect me to punch them through the wall or something? _"You have full access to the fridge and all the other stuff in the apartment. My room is the only place off limits. If I find one thing off and if there is even a single thing broken…"_

I gave a darkening glare to prove my point. I was satisfied to hear a gulp.

With that, I took off to my shop.

It was a regular day so far. I got punks trying to threaten to destroy my shop if I don't listen to them; instead, I destroy them and left them in the dirtied streets. A guy tried to rob me. Took him to the cops already, of course. Same old, same old.

Then she came that I realized everything.

I have a regular customer who is a manga fanatic. Apparently, her favorite one is a series named "One Piece". And apparently, she declared that I looked like one of the characters named "Namia"? Or someone like that and assumed that I was a One Piece fanatic like her. When I told her that I'm not someone like… whoever she was mentioning and don't know what she is talking about; she was shocked. And then thrust me with two tons worth of books.

I kind of dare not try and test her patience (dude, you do not piss of a fanatic when it comes to whatever they are being so obsessive about) so I just took a look at the books. I swore it had taken ages for me to finish those manga.

And here she comes, giving me the latest issue. Well, I thought it was the latest issue but she gave me a volume that I had already read.

She was ranting about something about how it was weird how her two most favorite characters had suddenly disappear and something about that the author had no idea what happen with that either.

Looking through the familiar pages to when they first started to disappear all the sudden, I felt my eyes widen slightly in realization and then slam my forehead on the counter.

Great. I just left two big stomached guys have full access with my fridge.

And when I came home, the fridge was clean enough for me to think that I had just bought it and all the food that was supposed to be there was just lying in their stomach(s).

You could say I did give them a punishment; but I couldn't exactly kick them out without anyone recognizing them. I could hope that someone would think they are cosplayers or something but they were just too convincing to be just cosplayers. Plus the fact that the volume shows them disappearing; there would be some suspicions.

Great, just great.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

It's the morning and I ended up having to go shopping at freakin' 5 AM. The sun isn't even out at this time! How they figured out that I couldn't go back to sleep if they kept the lights on my face, I don't know. But someone is going to have to pay as soon as I come back to my apartment.

When I came back home with bundles and bundles of grocery, meats of all sorts and some other stuff, I found them sitting in front of the T.V.; slightly in awe of the technology. Their faces are almost practically melded with the screen. I raised my eyebrow at the show on the screen. It is pretty early in the morning still, Disney Jr. isn't exactly surprising to see at this hour. Why they are so entertained by it is beyond me.

Well, from reading all those One Piece things, I know from the fact that T.V. isn't exactly what they have back at the Ocean for entertainment.

Of course, Luffy's attention was turned from the "box of moving pictures" as soon as he had smelled "his" delicious meat. When he lunged for the bag, it wasn't so hard to kick him right onto Ace. Ace wasn't expecting it so he fell down with his brother on top of him.

I forbid them to enter my kitchen at all times while I was making breakfast.

Luffy gave me a look that one could describe; a kick puppy. Ace gave me a similar face like that also; if he wasn't a bit more mature and had a bit more shame than that.

Well, the looks didn't matter anyway since I completely ignored it and slam the kitchen door close. I locked it for good measure though I know a door wouldn't be able to keep them from coming in. One is made out of rubber for pete's sake! The other one can burn the whole building down if he wants to! But they didn't. Does it have something to do that I actually looked like, uh…. Nami, right? Well, at least this would give me temporary powers over them. Use what you have.

In an hour or two, I finished making breakfast. Not a hard feat. Just some eggs, sausages and toast and some hidden extras in the side for I know they won't be satisfied with just this. Well, it wouldn't be hidden long. Luffy does have a hound's nose for any kind of food when he's hungry.

I walked over to the door and unlock the lock. Then I grabbed the knob- wait, I step to the side then grabbed the knob. And in one quick sweep, the two bumbling D.'s fell forward into the kitchen.

I gave them my perpetual gaze. They gave me an attempt of an innocent smile. Luffy threw in the puppy dog looks.

We then after just ate breakfast around the small circular dining table; both me and Ace slapping Luffy's hands whenever he tried to steal our food. After the 67th attempt, I purposely "missed" his hand while trying to chop it off with a cleaver. That easily stops Luffy from ever reaching into my food.

Hey, I didn't have my morning coffee. Though now, I have Ace glaring at me while I _try_ to enjoy my breakfast, a splint in the table that I probably have to either fix or replace and Luffy is now giving me the quivering lip _and_ the puppy dog eyes.

Man, this is going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>Me: this came to me not to long ago. Probably, heh. I was pretty bored in some kind of way. New York! How I would love to see Broadway one day in my life. But it pretty much interests me because how it would be the center of comicsweirdness/crime/unnaturalness and all that stuff. And I really did want to make a character like the one from above. I didn't give her a name yet (either I wanted to make it as if you could be the character yourself or I'm just not creative with names…. Mostly the latter .)

Yeah, I wanted to do something with New York because I've been re-watching all the TMNT shows and such. I'm such a dork.

Zoro: Yes you are.

Me: *throws a fish at Zoro's face* And why Ace and Luffy? Well…. I don't know. I just did those two probably because I'm more use to writing them. Sorry if they do seem kind of out of character ^^. Why 32 days? Random number.

Btw, if there is a grammar mistake that totally messes up the story, I am sorry. Nobody's perfect. ^^


	2. These Visitors

Me: I really do hope I can keep this series up. I just easily lose interest on one story to another. Maybe I can actually finish this to the final day XDD Hopefully .

Well, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>2. These Visitors<p>

**Day 3:**

Living with them for three days gave me full access and familiarity to the voices of their hearts. This would help me just in case they tried to escape out of the apartment and I can easily trace them by only concentrating on their heart's voices. I did tell them today about my powers. Luffy looked as if he didn't understand and I didn't bothered to explain it again. Ace just seemed more wary of me, trying to avoid me in every way he can which is almost impossible since we are in a small apartment. It couldn't be helped in a way. And every time we are in the same room, my ears can easily catch their voices of their hearts.

I know how they aren't brothers. I know much about them. Almost the world practically knows of them. I, ahead of time, look at every T.V. channel on my television to see if the show "One Piece" would be on so that they wouldn't see the show themselves. I made sure all the One Piece mangas that I borrowed from my regular customer are gone. I made sure they were oblivious to the fact that this world knows too much about them that they don't want anyone to know, even to their friends and family.

I don't look at them as celebrities coming to visit the city. I look at them as desperate kids who just want to go home. I don't help them. I care for them.

They won't be happy knowing how famous they are; they'll be mortified. To know that many strangers knows what they have kept hidden deep inside of them. Their feelings, fears, and secrets.

I'll admit, I do admire the manga in some way. I do admire the series called "One Piece". For the main characters have feelings. And know dam- well that they are not perfect.

Luffy and Ace; they knew they aren't perfect. They are human, just like anyone else. They aren't cocky. They know they have faults. And they are even ashamed of those faults.

The voices that I would sometimes hear…

…were never just pretty voices.

They secretly held voices…

…that seemed to be crying softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4:<strong>

I dumped a pile of clothes in front of the kneeled boys.

Both looked at the clothes and then look at me. I can sense their confusion.

"_Put these on."_ I said in Japanese, sighing slightly. _"I can't trust you with the house after the third T.V. broke…"_

My gaze was pointing towards Luffy, who seemed pretty sheepish. It seemed that Ace wanted to protest but a quick glare shut him up. But he was gutsy enough to give me back his own glare. By then, I already turned and close the door of their room.

I decided that they are going to be here for a while and gave them the guest room. Yes, it would put quite a strain on my food supplies but I think I can manage for a while at least. I don't plan on putting them out of the streets yet.

After ten minutes, I heard the door click as I closed a refrigerated large lunch pack. I turned my head to see their choices of clothing, hoping that I wouldn't end up having to dress them up myself just to get them looking… New Yorkish. Or maybe less like… themselves. I raised my eyebrow at the choice of clothing.

Ace is wearing an orange jacket opened on the front. No shirt under it whatsoever, leaving him still with a bare chest. I decided to just leave it at that, no mood to argue with the older D. and just make me late for work. He is also wearing black jeans with some red-orange Nikes.

I hesitantly turn my head towards Luffy, bracing myself for a mess that is surely to come.

I was surprise to know that he's actually put his clothes on the right way.

Luffy is wearing a sleeveless, red hoodie with a logo on the back that said something about ninjas. He is also wearing partly ripped, knee-long, blue jeans and dark red All-Star converse.

I also noticed that both are wearing their signature hats and facepalm.

"_Is there something wrong with what we look?"_

I took a peek at Ace through my fingers as I realized the challenging tone. And I then took a peek at Luffy to see that he also thought nothing was wrong with the way he looks.

I debated with my devil and my angel to whether if I should burn their hats, leaving no trace of evidence.

"_Nothing… Nothing is wrong with what you're wearing…"_ I managed to grumble out, putting the large refrigerated lunch pack on my shoulder, taking my keys and all the other stuff that I might need.

"_Um… where are we going…?"_

It seemed that both Ace and I looked at Luffy, for he is the one who asked the question before the older boy looks back at me, waiting for the answer.

I gave them a straight response.

"_I'm bringing you to your babysitter."_

They both gape at me for that. And then there are protests to why guys, at their age, need a babysitter. Their protests turned into whines as I grabbed both of their ears and pull on them as we exit out of my apartment. Luffy's ear did stretch but the boy didn't dare to try to struggle too much to stretch it even further for he somehow knows about how much I disapprove of their powers. Ace too, since he didn't attempt to burn off my hand.

Then, I heard the voices of their hearts. They instinctively know that I'm trying to help them, and they know how much it is affecting me to take care of them as much as I know how strenuous it is for them to be trap here with no way back to their precious sea, their crew, their friends and their family.

When we exit the apartment, I let go of their ears and gently grab onto their wrist right behind me. Without a word, I softly pull them towards the destination.

For some reason, they quietly complied and followed obediently.

I guessed when they got outside and have a better look to where they are at; it seemed to down-trodden them further as they realized that they aren't anywhere near back home. There are no ships, no seas; you can't even see the sun rise from all the tall building. It was obvious that they felt uncomfortable by the tightening of their muscle from under my grip. Even Luffy couldn't be so happy-go-lucky about this situation; for who knows how long they'll be here?

I couldn't help but think about how they still kids. Never mind Ace being twenty-one years old, he's still just a kid. But we all wish to be a child again as we grow older sometimes.

I guess I'll go with my devil-side for a while.

"_I'll only allow it this time but…"_ I looked back at them over my shoulder slightly. _"But every time you go outside, you leave your hat."_

Then I smirked with a hint of fake innocence.

"_If not, I'll burn them."_

I saw they jaw drop down.

Luffy complained the whole way that there is no way he wanted to leave his hat behind… on the other hand; he serious doesn't want his hat burned either. He was mostly arguing himself on the matter more than arguing with me. Ace was the same, expected that he argued with me more than with himself. He questioned to what is wrong with their hats to wondering if burning it might be a little too extreme. Most to which I ignored of course.

And that is how our interactions mostly consist. Lots of arguing and a hurting brain from Luffy.

When they get to their supposed babysitter; I found it a very big coincidence to how he looked like Sanji…

* * *

><p>Me: Woot! I finished Day 3 and 4! I found myself very happy about that actually ^^<p>

Thank you for reading this! It's a way to bring myself thinking deeper to what I should do if Luffy and Ace would ever come to our world.


	3. Connecting Visitors

Me: Sorry this took so long! Because of this and that and I need to finish this story first before I can continue with the others and ya know the rest ^^

Zoro: *snorts*

Me: *push a button and Zoro falls down in a pit of jelly* Enjoy!

* * *

><p>3. Connecting Visitors<p>

**Day 5:**

I found this morning a typical morning since these strange beings (not like I'm one to talk) dropped into my house. In other words, I'm not bothered when Luffy have tried several attempts to steal my breakfast or that Ace would glare at me whenever I threated his little brother that I'm not above to cut Luffy's hand off. At least they leave my coffee alone. I'll go crazy if they tried to do anything with my coffee.

I spoke too soon when Luffy accidently knocked the coffee maker off the counter, and by some dumb sheer bad luck, broken into pieces beyond repair.

I am also not above intentionally choking Luffy to death.

And when Ace tried to burn me during so, I knew it would be a good idea to order that pocket-sized fire extinguisher. And also fire resistant ropes.

It's a wonder what you can get in e-bay.

And so, I have a squirming Luffy and a tied up, growling, Ace.

My friend, who looked like Sanji, refused to have these two in his house after his flat-screen T.V. was… annihilated, so to speak. So I ended up dropping them at another one of my friends who works in the garage fixing cars… Now that I think about it, he looked kinda like Zoro, earning points immediately from my rubbery charge.

And so now I'm at work, thinking about some of the strange events that I have encountered. Now that I think about it, my so called 'friends' strangely do look like the One Piece characters, except for the fact that their personality and specialties are different to the extreme. The one that looked like Sanji works at a bank. Zoro works with cars and vehicles, sometimes making his own inventions when bored. I do question about why my friends look familiar like the One Piece characters but I decided to figure that out later.

My 'Sanji' friend is greedy and sometimes found girls as a nuisance with their high emotional problems (I made sure to kick the crude out of him for that bias opinion), unless it comes to his job, then he could become the greatest actor I have ever seen. My 'Zoro' friend is friendly all together with always a smile on his face. He's always busy but he is always understand and would put his friends before his goal or job. He hates fighting, despite how 'scary' he supposedly looked.

After thinking about the subject a few more times, I decided that it would probably be a good idea to take care of them myself; stop dropping them off with my friends once I realized how familiar they looked to their crew.

I heard a whisper in Luffy's heart when he realized that even though they look like his crew, they aren't his crew. He kept a smile on his face despite that he was turmoil by the fact. I doubt the kid needs more reminders of the fact that he's away from his 'family'. That he's away from his friends and the sea that he loved so much.

I would hear the same thing from Ace, but it was only for a second with a desperate hoped that he would find his family that he sailed is here with him and that they would help him through this confusing time. He knew deep down that it doesn't seemed to be possible.

Whenever Luffy looked at me, I would hear the hurtful whisper in his heart. I looked like his 'Nami', but I'm not his 'Nami'. I'm too independent, too calm and too passive. I'm just not his 'Nami'.

Well, it's better to have one reminder than several.

When I picked them up, I recognized that Luffy isn't as so happy go lucky as he usually is. And Ace became rather thoughtful, not bothering to retort or to glare at me when I came to pick them up. Their hearts are telling me their troubled thoughts.

"_Starting today, you don't need to have babysitters."_ I told them while walking back towards home. For some reason, I knew that I'm going to regret this.

Luffy and Ace, out of there uncharacteristic mood, seemed shocked for a while. And then they cheered while high-fiving each other.

"_Starting from tomorrow, you will come with me to work."_

And then their grins turn into deep frowns. On my way home, I wasn't above gagging them and tying them up while dragging them on the cold concrete.

I'm pretty sure that their fans would kill me if they knew I did that.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6:<strong>

Morning started out like the mornings before. I locked them out of the kitchen till breakfast is ready and defended my plate from the owner of the black-hole stomach called Luffy. Ace glared at me, tried to burn me when I tried to kill Luffy from breaking my coffee maker, again, and I end up hanging him outside of the window ten stories above ground.

Ace was yelling Japanese cusses at me, bringing attention to him from people who wondered what kind of monster is permitted to do such a cruel thing and Luffy cowered for the rest of the morning. The youngest member in this apartment knows too well that I shouldn't be messed with if I didn't have my daily morning coffee.

And then, after many reconsideration of bringing Ace back up since I don't want him to burn my stuff, we were on our way to my work place.

I wondered if it would be wise to bring two owners of pitless stomachs to my pastry shop. It was already difficult enough to make sure that Luffy wouldn't sneak in the middle of the night raiding my fridge. And there is also the fact that I do not want them to interact with other people.

My two friends promised in secrecy to not tell of their arrival. My 'Sanji' friend doesn't care either way anyway and decided to ignore the problem while ahead, still mad at the fact that they broke his flat-screen T.V. and 'Zoro' was too nice and loyal to say anything of course. He's too busy anyway from here to there so there is no problem whatsoever.

When I entered my shop, I end up dragging Luffy out of my kitchen so that he wouldn't eat the ingredient. I promised both of them a painful death if they do not listen. Or that I wouldn't give them the lunches I had made for them if so. The latter works much better.

They promised to stay in the workroom. In truth, I forced them into the worker's lounge with many threats and deadly promises.

"Hey! I came for that tart!"

I looked up from what I was doing to see four of my regular customers coming up. They were wearing pretty thick clothing for the summer but I didn't say anything about it. The voices of their hearts tell me that they didn't want to talk about it or mention it.

"Hey Michelangelo." I greeted passively as ever, somewhat glad that I could speak once again in my native language; English. He was the first one who had come to this shop before his other brothers decided to come.

They know that I know about their secrets. But we didn't say anything about it or mention about it. If anything, they are just people who wanted to buy my tarts.

"Yea yea, hello and goodbye; can we just get these freakin' tarts and git the heck out of here?"

It was obvious to the brother with the red jacket that he's not exactly comfortable being out of the open so casually. None of them were in truth.

"And it's nice to see you too Raphael." I sarcastically greeted, rolling my eyes to emphasis it.

He went forward, probably trying to sock me in the face, till he was stopped by Donatello, who gave me a sheepish grin, also feeling uncomfortable to be out of the open but knew to trust me. Other than big mouth Mikey, Donatello has been here more than the rest of his brothers after he finish dumpster diving, since my shop is close to one. He and I commonly share opinions while enjoying caramel flan puddings.

"Sorry, we're kinda in a rush." He mentions shrugging as if to try to ease the tension.

They all know that me and Raph **aren't** the best of friends. Not my fault he's fun to tease and insult. He's just so easily predictable when he blows up.

Leonardo has been quiet the whole time, not surprisingly. He doesn't eat many of the sweets I made unless I introduce him to some Japanese cultural ones. He's interest in those though I don't have much knowledge on them. French, yes. Japanese, no.

I turned to get the tarts, only to twitch when I saw a stretching hand reaching towards the kitchen. How I'm glad that my current visiting customer couldn't see that.

I had no hesitation to step on the hand with the heel of my shoes and then grab the arm, flinging the rubbery boy towards me.

Luffy gulped when he saw me smiling…

With a murderous aura.

"_W-Wait, Y-You see, I was hungry and-"_

"Whoa! That kid looks like Luffy!"

I immediately snapped my head towards Mikey, my eyes widen slightly.

The comic freak reads mangas?

"What? One of yer lame-brain heroes?"

"Dude, don't you dare call Luffy _'lame'_."

Michelangelo stated while poking his brother on the chest to get his point.

"He's one of the most awesomest, totally radical, the heroes of all heroes –of course that is nothing compared to the Battle Nexus Champion!-"

That earned him a slap on the head, but Mikey continued on.

"Funniest, strongest, the most daring pi-"

I doubt anyone was expecting the pie thrown at his face.

"_Pie! Who knew you're named after a pie!"_ I hissed in Japanese, knowing that the other three couldn't hear me for they were too busy laughing at the pie encounter that Michelangelo had. They can understand Japanese, that I know.

Luffy on the other than doesn't know English, I'm glad for, but he should be able to hear his name and the word _'pirate'_. I'm not going to risk it if he puts together the fact that Mikey knows this dumb-bell.

I kicked Luffy, literally, into the lounge and decided to lock the door from the outside. I also put stove in front of it. Extreme, but necessary.

I soon after gave the four brothers their ordered tarts and asked them, not so nicely, to leave. It seemed that Raphael had a thing or two to say to me for the rude farewell and Mikey had wanted to question to why I threw a pie at his face, despite that it was delicious and he ends up getting free, while messed up, pie.

Both decided to shut up instantly when they saw the pointed, darkening glare that I gave them. They knew that I wasn't in the mood for any discussion and decided to leave it at that.

I came back into the kitchen, deciding to finish that new batch of Strawberry Tarts, when I took notice that my kitchen had been raided. It was a rather clean raid, taking whatever that normal people wouldn't pay attention to.

News Flash: I'm anything but normal at this rate.

I figure out that Luffy was the diversion while Ace decided to go and raid the kitchen when I was busy with his little brother.

During lunch, I locked them in the supply closet, making sure that Ace is tied up in that fire resistant rope while Luffy limbs are actually tied up together.

I asked one of my strong friends, the one that Donatello introduced me to who had such a polite tone and is very interesting to converse with to guard the door while at it and gave him a fire extinguisher if Ace tried to pull off anything burning schemes.

Work was easy after that, due to the fact that I forgot to untie them after lunch.

* * *

><p>Me: I am so sorry but I have to put some TMNT reference there XD I couldn't help myself. Works out in the end though XD<p>

Zoro: ... TMNT?

Me: Yes, TMNT. ^^


	4. Idiotic Visitors

Me: Yosh! I finally can continue this! I have to update my other stuff before I could continue this so, enjoy!

* * *

><p>4. Idiotic Visitors<p>

**Day 7:**

I have had it. That was the sixth coffee maker he had broken since he came here.

Both Luffy **and** Ace looked at me as if I was Satan himself. Might as well be at the level of anger I'm in.

Before they could say another word, I have already hung them outside of my window, their screams of terror and anger making me calm down a bit.

I just can't take much more of this. They have depleted much of my income… not to mention my morning coffee. So, out of the whim at the peak of my anger (not to mention that since that I didn't have my morning coffee, I'm 20 times angrier), I dyed their hair into blond, tell them their fake names (actually, beating it in their heads) and dress them up in an unlikely style they wouldn't choose. Soon after, I kicked them out of my apartment and force them to find a job.

Now thinking about it while I'm working; I wondered if that was a good idea or so. I did tell them to make sure to come home by 8; they have no choice anyway since they don't have anywhere to go… then again, they're stupid enough to go and try to escape me in New York City…

Well, if they don't come back by then; I'm going to have to call out some friends to help me find them… and then carry out their punishment on that very same day.

But, despite that I dyed their hair (don't worry, it's only temporary) and dress them in more formal clothing, I'm still worried whether others might recognized them. I sure hope not, it's already troublesome enough that I have to make sure they wouldn't use their powers (more so from Luffy than Ace).

And at that thought, I started to worry even more and more.

Now that I thought this more thoroughly… there is more likely the chance that they'll destroy something and I'll end up having to pay for it… And how in the heck could they get a job in America if they could only speak Japanese?

Yeah, not one of my best ideas ever.

After work, I came back home around 7:30.

I tried to restrain myself from barging out from my apartment to look for the two; but I had to realize that I have to trust them… no matter how many times I might regret it. They're big boys; they **should** know how to take care of themselves… I hoped.

To distract me from my thoughts, I started to make dinner.

Just one minute before 8 o'clock, they were back, coming in with the key I gave them. By then, I had already made 38 dishes of French cuisine.

I looked at them suspiciously when I see no bill of wreckage in their hands. In the matter of fact, they looked poof out.

Soon, they told me how they got a job at a famous international restaurant; them being taken care of in the Japanese Bureau of the restaurant. They were only allowed to serve Japanese-speaking guest; anyone speaking in English or is practically American would be taken care of by the other workers. Ace is working as the waiter there, Luffy is… well, clean up basically, much to the boy's happiness. Clean up as in 'eating all leftovers' kind of thing. Their boss said something that it would be a waste if they threw all that leftover food into the trash bin.

I questioned to whether how they get such a good paying job without an interview or a background check but decided to question about that later… they better have no accepted a job into a host club of some sorts.

When they gave me today's bonus paycheck for doing working very well today; I look at them in disbelief. Then at the pay check in my hand. Then at them. I look away and shrug as if there is no way that this is happening right now.

"_You have no faith in us, do you?"_ Ace asked, obviously pissed off by my attitude. I waved towards the stuff that they had broken all week.

That shuts his mouth.

But despite so, to tell that I'm proud of them for actually getting a job, I presented them the French cuisine that I made.

It seemed that they are actually guilty for breaking all of my stuff, judging from the voices of their hearts that I hear. They don't understand to why I'm taking care of them; but they know that they should act a lot more respectful towards me. Their breaking my stuff and costing me money and yet, I put up with them.

I truth, I don't know why I'm putting up with them. But I don't regret it really. They're just kids; and I shouldn't just kick them out of the streets. I have my mortals.

And then I heard the doorbell buzz and went to see who it was. I twitched as I saw at least half a dozen of girls standing outside of my apartment, wanting both of my charges. I slam the door on them and just went back to the kitchen where we usually eat.

Well, that answered my question to how they got the job.

"_Who's that?"_ Luffy asked after he swallowed his 8th dish.

"_Old weird women."_

"_What do they want?"_

"_Coupons."_

"_Oh."_

And we continued with our feast-like dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8:<strong>

I heard the bell, which tells me that a customer came in, from the counter. I look up to see my old friend from Metropolis; Clark.

I accepted the fact that the boys would be working in the restaurant; though I have one rule that they are to never bring in a girl without my permission. They were rather confuse at that, for they weren't looking for friends right about now, but agreed nonetheless. To my surprise, it was a rather decent restaurant. As long as the customers are decent.

I'm pretty much happy that they are pretty oblivious to a lot of things. There came to be a rule that if they are to go to work, their hair must be blond. They only work for at least three times a week so (it used to be everyday but I gotten the boss straighten out…) they should know when to dye their hair. Hopefully.

Today, they should be working back at the restaurant.

I'm overjoyed to the fact that they're helping me with my financial problems but the fact is: I'm not really in a good mood today. No need to worry though, I have some coffee this morning in my new coffee maker. I have decided to keep the coffee maker in my room though.

It's not the boy's fault this time really… it's their Fangirls. They're driving me crazy all morning. Since I have met them yesterday at my door, they're thinking that I'm their lover or something. The thought is rather disturbing itself really; and their jealous glares are literally stabbing me whenever I got outside! (Not to mention that they heard my old women comment…)

I could care less about anyone's opinion of what I do but it's annoying me that whenever I went outside, I would hear some of the snotty, yet quite childish, insults. Not to mention the voices of their hearts are anything but pure. Just listening to their, literally black, hearts is making me want to practically annihilate those girls… They're just lucky that a police car is right there around the corner…

Apparently –like it wasn't obvious enough to anyone– Clark saw the mood I was in.

"…Should I leave?"

"No, it's fu-in' fine." I grumbled, rubbing my temples. He tried to give me a reassuring pat in the back, which made me regain my composure a little.

"You came here for your mother's homemade apple pie, right? Yeah, she just sends some just this morning. Not fresh but still good nonetheless."

Clark smiled politely but I could tell that he is definitely happy about eating his mother's apple pie. Poor guy was probably was caught up in work to even fly over to his parents.

I went to the kitchen and brought out three boxes of ma's homemade apple pies.

"How's Lois? Still falling of buildings?"

Clark chuckled, obviously finding that statement, while true, funny.

"She's alive miraculously; by how many times she had fallen to her death."

I snorted. I couldn't help but think that Lois is definitely not human at times… well, not that I'm one to talk.

"Well, how about you? Are you well?" Clark asked of me. "You seemed quite… irritated."

I could tell that Clark regrets questioning my mood, for he had semi-scared expression on his face when the air turns, literally, black.

"**It's fu-in' nothing special…"** No doubt that no one would believe me. **"I just took in two fu-in' brats into my fu-in' home and their fu-in' Fangirls-"** I look at the window of my shop towards where the Fangirls are hiding to try and jump me later on. They immediately retreated after seeing my frightening expression. **"-are **_**trying**_** to give me he-."**

Clark had the decency to look apologetic... And also asked me to tone it down with the cussing.

"Well, I'm sure things will become better." He tried to reassure me. It was kinda working since my dark aura had lessened significantly. There is this aura around Clark that can't help but make you feel safe.

"Well anyway, here are your three apple pies from your ma. Enjoy-"

I twitched as I saw that the boxes are emptied, only little, almost microscopic, crumbs left. Clark looked confused by the empty boxes… and is practically terrified that my anger had just increased by the thousands.

Throwing the boxes in the nearest garbage bin, I took out the key-lime pie from the display case and gave it to him.

"**I'm sorry..."** I told Clark with a scary, yet polite and innocent, smile with a sickeningly sweet voice. **"It seemed that we ran out somehow… have a key-lime pie for free~"**

Clark would question who else would eat his Ma's pie here with the exception of me and himself but decided it would be better to shut his mouth.

I soon went back into the kitchen and came out with no change in my expression; equip with several of various types of sharp knives and a very, _very_ large cleaver.

Clark can only watch me in horror as I made my way towards a specific little famous restaurant on Eiichiro Avenue…

Not even their Fangirls would dare to come in my way of destruction.

At that moment, as he felt that it would be a good idea to go and find Lois for their big story they were supposed to do in New York, Clark was glad that I didn't live in Metropolis nor that I was a villain at all.

He had a feeling that he couldn't beat me; with superpowers or not.

* * *

><p>Me: Yosha! I finished this already!<p>

And you probably know who our little special guest here is! I hoped you didn't mind of course XDD

… But I will have to pray for the D. brothers. They seriously won't survive.


	5. Shopping with These Visitors

Me: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update this story for such a long while. I have been busy and now that it is summer, I might have time to do my other stories too, the stories that I have pushed back for faaarrr too long. Please enjoy another chapter of Just Survive 32 Days.

* * *

><p>5. Shopping With These Visitors<p>

**Day 8:**

I questioned myself: _what was I thinking?_

Yes, I was mad at them because Luffy decided to raid my fridge, **again**. Not to mention that Ace tried to cook a slab of raw meat **in the middle of my living room**, leaving a black mess in the middle of my carpet- yeah, I was mad. Livid. Out for blood.

I didn't know what I was thinking when I thought that it would be a good idea for them to come to the supermarket with me.

Oh brother- someone help me.

Now, I'm trying to find my two charges who had wondered who-knows-where in the store. I'm praying that they haven't broken anything yet.

Of course they would be fascinated by everything here: there are technologies that they haven't seen(destroy) yet, there are fashions they haven't wore yet, there are toys that they haven't play yet- this place is like a futuristic upgrade from their everyday life on the sea.

I need to reread those mangas and note how much information they can intake without exploding.

I could've just taken their money (that they earned from working in that fancy restaurant) and gone shopping by myself without any distractions. But no, I decided that they have to go shopping with me as their punishment and carry all the how-many-tons groceries all the way back home- not to mention that our home is sixteen blocks away.

…Our home huh?

Anyway, I tried reading into other people's hearts to see if it mentioned any about peculiar or strange teenagers running amuck….

So far, my tracking came cold…

That means they are adjusting to their situation and environment.

Great timing- couldn't they adjust back when we were passing a TV store showing a video of Jack Sparrow? I swear, if Luffy mention if we could meet the Pirates of the Caribbean one more time…

"_Yatta! I beat you again Ace!"_

"_Baka! Can't you see that your team has lost?"_

"_You're being a sore loser Ace!"_

"_That's your character down on the ground! My character is the one cheering!"_

"…_I thought that was my character."_

"_No you aho, it's mine."_

"_I want that character then!"_

"_Then pick him next time! It won't change that I will beat you."_

"_Best 2-out-of-3!"_

I twitched as I watch them restart the demo of some kind of combat game. It seemed that they were in the gaming aisle, like typical teenage boys, playing video games to their heart's content…

Well, if we're going to play the 'family game', I'm the mother and I'm going to ground those two **for life**.

The customers dare not comment when they saw me drag two very beaten up boys through the aisle of where the coffee beans are. And throughout shopping, no one dare come near me or even try to look at us.

This was the most peaceful shopping that I have ever done in my entire life- excluding the fearful voices that is coming from everyone's hearts. But the voices were barely above a whisper that I was very easy to ignore them.

From there, I paid for our things and made the boys carry them all the way back home. It doesn't seem hard for them to carry so many bags but I made it hard for them, going into many twist and turns, tight alleys and the likes.

It was supposed to be easy and relaxed when we got home- until I found that one of my shopping bags were empty… and those were my coffee-flavored cookies…

Many of the neighbors could hear the screams of a young boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 9:<strong>

"_Here."_

I placed a box in front of the two, who are kneeling right in front of my like loyal dogs- though I know it is a formality in Japan. I should start teaching them some American customs before they freak people out and get others to have the wrong ideas.

After I placed the box, I gave Luffy and Ace several cases containing discs- in other words, PS3 video games.

Seeing how less destructive and much more peaceful they were while playing that video game yesterday, I called a friend, who had owed me a favor, just this morning and asked him if he could buy me a game console, any console would work, and several games, some violent ones with a lot of actions.

I knew he was efficient, so I wasn't surprise when I found a PS3 and several other games, with names that I am familiar with, in front of my door step.

And so, here is where we are at. Just right after breakfast and my store opens late today so I have no need to rush.

The two were confused for a moment before they came across the video game that they played yesterday, and their eyes shined as if they had reached a gold mine.

Immediately, Luffy was up in my face, waving the disc around wondering how they could play it without any controllers and if I had any other pleasant surprises in my bag of tricks as if I'm Santa Claus himself.

Then in just a second of thinking, Ace explains that they could've put it in the DVD player- seeing how it looks like the DVDs and concluded that the TV remote could be the remote control.

While I admire Ace for thinking on his feet, I can't help but facepalmed. How typical; they know how to play but just don't know how to set it up. Taking away the disc of Mortal Combat (I learned that is the game they were playing yesterday); I was faced with their expression of discontent. As if I had kicked a puppy or something.

Rolling my eyes, I went back to the box and open it up. I could see the looks of astonishment as I pulled out the console- Ace being more subtle than Luffy about being astonish.

They watch me intensely as I hooked up the game to my TV, staring at my hands from the point to where I'm plugging in the plug to the end where I'm inserting the game. When I did, they practically jump onto the couch and squirm as they watch intensely at the intro scenario of the whole game. I try not to laugh at their expressions and sounds of bewilderment.

As I reach into the box, I frown as I realized something. There is only one controller.

Somehow, that thought sounds dreadful.

I was reluctant to tell them about the 'one controller' situation but they seemed to be taking it rather well, shrugging as they simply explain that they could share. Giving them a wary look, I plug in the controller and gave it to Luffy, both excitedly watching the screen as Luffy plays with the controller.

I nod in approval and decided to leave them alone for a while- so that I could get dress for work.

Big mistake.

I came back seeing that the two were fighting over the controller, flinging insults as well as punches and fireballs. I twitching seeing my carpet dotted with black marks even more so than I liked.

After separating them and confiscating their game until they can reach an agreement, I called in my friend again, begging him to get me another controller.

* * *

><p>Me: My fingers hurt already- I haven't typed in such a long time .<p>

I hope you like it- It's pretty hilarious to me XD


End file.
